legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lucky Medallion of Atocha
The Lucky Medallion of Atocha is the 53rd episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. Moat Crossing One at a time, each contestant must hang from the rod from their hands and feet to shinny across the moat. Steps of Knowledge One of the greatest leaders of the Mexican Revolution was General Pancho Villa. He led a rebel army to victory against the forces of the dictator of Mexico, Porfirio Díaz. In the 1890s, Díaz had been elected President of Mexico and refused to leave when his term was over. Villa gathered a small band of rebels and started a revolt, but when the government forces counterattacked, he spent many months fighting and hiding, always on the run. Eventually Villa overthrew Díaz, and legend has it, that as his victorious army passed through a small town, the crowd turned out to cheer. Villa lifted a small boy from his father's shoulders and placed him beside him in the saddle. "Keep this, and remember this day! Fight hard for the freedom of your people!" And he handed the boy his Lucky Medallion of Atocha. Temple Games The Orange Iguanas are Ty Mathen and Jennifer Groze. The Red Jaguars are Erica and Chad. Church Bell of Freedom (Climbing Wall) When Pancho Villa rode into town, the church bells would often ring to welcome him. When Kirk gave the signal, Ty and Chad had to find the bricks that created a hand- or foot-hold and pull themselves up the wall. Once at the top, they then had to grab the clapper and ring the church bell to ride back down. The player to land or the player furthest along in 60 seconds won. Ty stayed in the middle, rode back down with the clapper, and landed with 40 seconds of spare time. Because of this, he won a half pendant of life. Spirited Horses (Spinning Horse) In Pancho Villa's day, a revolutionary leader needed to be a good horseman to be a good charge, and to pose for impressive paintings. Here, Jennifer and Erica's task was to ride the very-spirited mechanical horse they are mounted on. They needed to hold on very tight, as the horse started spinning after Kirk gave the signal. The player who stayed on the horse in 60 seconds or the player who stayed on the longest won. Erica fell off with 43 seconds of spare time, awarding Jennifer a half pendant of life. Pesos for the Poor (Tilt Swing) Pancho Villa was sometimes called the "Robin of Mexico", because according to legend, he robbed from the rich and gave to the poor. When Kirk gave the signal, one player from each team had to run around, jump up, grab a bag of pesos, and drop it in their donation box. While that is happening, their partner did the same. The team with the most pesos donated to the poor in 60 seconds won. The Red Jaguars won the game after collect 11 bags while the Orange Iguanas collected 9, awarding the Red Jaguars a full pendant and therefore leading to a tie. Tiebreaker Olmec: "Which of these Mexican cities is famous for its cliff divers: Acapulco, Tijuana or Cancún?" Ty correctly answered "Acapulco", sending him and Jennifer to Olmec's Temple in search of the lucky medallion. Temple Run Thankfully, the Temple Run was great enough to back up the Orange Iguanas' earlier performance and close out the episode on a good note. But, the run is also famous for its very strange beginning— as Ty headed up the stairs into the Temple, he swung his arm back and the Pendant of Life fell off his wrist. Luckily, however, when he entered the Ledges, somebody (Kirk said it was Jennifer, but the hand was not covered in a glove— much likely the cameraman) threw the Pendant back to him, which he would automatically need there when the first Temple Guard captured him. That nearly spelled disaster, but after that, Ty moved on and made great time. From the Pit of Despair, he smartly went up into the Observatory and then had to go down into Medusa's Lair, where he became the first contestant who only had to put two snakes in rather than four. .]]From Medusa's Lair, Ty continued across the top floor of the Temple, and although suspense built up with each room, he never encountered another Temple Guard. Aside from the Pendant fiasco at the beginning of the run, his only misstep was completing the Viper's Nest objective when all he had to do was get ride the elevator down from that room. Nevertheless, Ty grabbed the Lucky Medallion with 47 seconds to go and took off. He headed across the bottom floor— he had to spin the Throne of the Pretender around on his way out— and eventually made it out with just seven seconds left, having entered eleven rooms in the process. All around, a remarkable solo win and a very exciting episode. Watch Episode Trivia * Ty competed on Nickelodeon GUTS prior to competing on Legends of the Hidden Temple. *The Applewood Amulet of Emiliano Zapata can be seen in the Viper's Nest during the Temple Games. * While Olmec was explaining the second temple game, his eyes did not light up. * This is the first episode where the front runner loses their full pendant. It was followed by The Broken Trident of Poseidon and The Mummified Hand of the Egyptian King. * From this episode and onward when Medusa's Lair is a room in the temple, contestants only have to put two snakes in Medusa's head. * The only time where a player sits in the throne in the Throne Room despite having the artifact. * This is one of three episodes in which a temple guard does not appear in Medusa's Lair. * When Ty hit the actuator to the Observatory, the sound did not play. * If Ty started up in the Crypt, he would have avoided all temple guards and enter every room in the temple. * This is the only episode in Season 2 where an artifact was successfully retrieved from the bottom floor. ** This was the first time this happen since Lawrence of Arabia's Headdress and would be the last until The Much-Heralded Helmet of Sir Gawain. * This is the only episode where Orange Iguanas defeated a team other than the Purple Parrots to advance to Olmec's Temple and ultimately won the grand prize. * Both Orange Iguanas in this episode competed in the Nickelodeon All-Star Challenge. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Orange Iguanas Category:1 Pendant Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Bottom Corner Category:Solo Run Category:Win Category:Layout XI Category:Episodes That Used the Tiebreaker Category:Under One Minute Remaining Category:Male Going First Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs Category:Artifacts Featured in the Board Game Category:Red Jaguars vs. Orange Iguanas Category:Red/Blue/Orange/Purple